Organizations, e.g., schools, businesses, government agencies, etc., can hold event programs that can be scheduled by interested individuals. For example, a professional school can hold an interview program for interviewing applicants to the professional school. Similarly, a businesses or other type of institution can hold an interview program for interviewing job applicants. Interested individuals can schedule an event program by communicating directly with the organization holding the event program. For example, professional school applicants can schedule interview slots in an interview program held by a professional school by communicating directly with the professional school. An interested individual can schedule with a number of a similar event programs. For example, medical students applying for residency positions can schedule interview slots in a number of interview programs held by a number of different residency programs in their specialty of choice by communicating directly with each residency program in the affiliated institution.